Wintersturm
Prolog Es fröstelte mich. Ich war kaltes Wetter, und besonders den kalten Nordwind mehr als gewohnt, da es bei uns auf dem Nordpol Alltag war, doch dieser Winter den wir nun hier haben, war nicht von normaler Natur. Er war stürmisch und, ja, ich würde fast sagen wollen unberechenbar. In einen Moment ließ der heftige Wind nach, um im anderen Moment wieder von neuem aufzubrausen. Immer, wenn man dachte, dass sich das reißende Wetter nun endlich beruhigen würde, begann es nur genau das Gegenteil davon zu machen. Und dies war bereits seit einigen Wochen der Fall. Klar, hier oben gibt es oft mal windige Tage, auch mal einen Sturm, was ich jedoch eher als selten bezeichnen würde, jedenfalls stellen die üblichen Unwetter keine ernsthafte Gefahr für uns dar. Nun aber biegen sich die Laternen auf der Straße, einige der älteren Dächer werden abgedeckt und die kleinen Leutchen hier, die zwar allerhand Winde gewöhnt waren, müssen sich an den Zäunen und Häusern festhalten, um bei einer besonders heftigen Böe nicht wegzufliegen. Ich war beunruhigt, sichtlich beunruhigt. Die ganze Zeit schon lief ich in Kreisen durch mein kleines Häuschen und kaute an meinen Fingernägeln, um auf eine Lösung für dieses Wetterproblem zu kommen, um die mich mein bester Freund Claus gebeten hatte. Doch es fiel mir einfach nichts ein. Dieser Sturm ist nichts nachvollziehbares, es ist kein Auslöser denkbar, der so etwas auslösen könnte – es gibt keine Lösung. Das Beste wird es sein Claus einen Besuch abzustatten, um uns gemeinsam zu überlegen, wie wir diese Unwetterperiode zumindest heil überstehen. Mit schnellen Füßen schritt ich in den Flur meines Häuschens, streifte mir schnell meine dicken Stiefel über die mit Sockenschichten bedeckten Füße, zog mir meinen Mantel an, wickelte mir einen Schal um den kurzen Hals und bedeckte meine blonden Locken und spitzen Ohren mit einer Bommelmütze. Ich öffnete die Türe und ein frostiger Windzug wehte um mich herum und ließ mir für einen Moment die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Welch eine anormale Kälte das war, so frostig, als hätte sie die Eiskönigin persönlich in mein Gesicht geweht. Zitternd trat ich vor die Tür, schloss sie hinter mir und stiefelte mit schweren Schritten in Richtung Claus' Haus. Kapitel 1 – Wind Eine besonders starke Windböe wehte um meine eingepackten Ohren, und ich zog die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht. Der Weg war verschneit, dennoch nicht verschneiter als sonst, wobei es mir trotzdem schwer fiel, vorwärts zu kommen und mich gegen den Wind zu stemmen. Es dauerte nicht lange, als ich an Claus' großer Halle angekommen war, neben der er sein kleines aber feines Häuschen gebaut hatte. Unser Dorf war nicht sonderlich groß, hier wohnten nur Einheimische, die hier schon seit Jahrzehnten ansässig waren und ihrer Arbeit in der großen Halle nachgingen. Es waren Frauen und Männer, ein paar Kinder waren auch dabei. Eigens für sie ließ Claus eine Schule bauen, in der einige der ältesten Eingesessenen die Schüler, in den für uns wichtigsten Handwerken unterrichteten. Dort lernen sie schon früh die elementaren Tätigkeiten, die sie später für ihre Arbeit in der großen Halle brauchen werden, denn die große Halle war schon immer das Herz unserer schönen Gemeinde gewesen. Ich klopfte an der monumentalen, hölzernen Tür und mein zartes Klopfen wirkte im Vergleich zu der übergroßen Tür und dem Rauschen des Windes, wie das Flüstern einer Maus. Mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und das altbekannte, mit einem Rauschebart umhüllte Gesicht schaute mir, dennoch ungewohnt trübselig, entgegen. Er trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten, damit ich aus dem kalten Wind heraus, in seine warme Stube treten konnte. „Zieh deinen Mantel aus, unser Kamin läuft auf Hochtour, du kannst ihn dahin hängen“, sagte er und lief schon einmal vor, durch den saunagleichen Hausflur. Nachdem ich meinen Mantel ordentlich zu seinen Roten an einen Garderobenständer hing, ging ich den gewohnten Weg zu seinem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Es roch nach Zimtstangen und Spekulatius, doch machte mir der Rentierkopf über den Kamin nach wie vor Angst. Es war eines der Rentiere, welches vor langer Zeit seinen Schlitten gezogen, und nachts von einem Wolf angegriffen wurde. Die anderen Rentiere konnten sich zwar retten und zogen noch bis heute seinen Schlitten in jeder Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Dezember, doch dieses Rentier hing er sich, aus Respekt und Mitgefühl über den Kamin, um es trotzdem immer bei sich zu haben. Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Und, hast du eine Lösung für unser Wetterproblem gefunden?“, fragte er und nippte an einer Tasse heißem Kakao und schob mir ebenfalls eine rüber. Ich schüttelte den Kopf:„So einen Sturm habe ich noch nie erlebt!“ Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf nach oben und nach unten:„Verstehe, verstehe...“, er machte eine Pause, „Wir haben es hier nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Sturm zu tun, oder?“, wieder schlürfte er etwas von dem Inhalt seiner dampfenden Tasse. „Nein. Das ist alles andere als ein normaler Sturm!“, antwortete ich und stieß lauthals Luft aus. Er legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten und trank einen großen Schluck der warmen Schokolade. Ich wusste, er trank sie nur so hastig, wenn er in großer Aufregung war. „Also gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?“, wollte er wissen. „Außer warten meinst du?“, ich wartete seine Reaktion ab, doch es kam nichts, „Nein!“ Er nahm den letzten Rest seines Kakaos und gierte nach mehr, doch seine Tasse war leer. Seufzend faltete er die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen, er schien in Gedanken – weit entfernt vom Hier und Jetzt. „Dieser Sturm kann nicht von normaler Natur sein, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir das überhaupt noch einen Sturm nennen können. Ich beobachte ihn schon seit seiner Entstehung vor einigen Wochen, und ich kann keinen klimatischen Auslöser für solch eine Naturgewalt finden. Er wird sich verschlimmern, so wie es aussieht, allerdings … ich weiß nicht, ich kann es nicht einschätzen. Dieser Sturm, er ist unberechenbar!“, erzählte ich wie von einem automatisch abgespielten Band, denn das waren die Gedanken, die ich schon seit Tagen im Kopf hatte, doch ich hätte sie genauso gut meiner Tasse Kakao erzählen können, denn hörte mir gar nicht zu. Es sah ganz danach aus, als gäbe es noch mehr als nur den Sturm, was ihn beschäftigte. „Ist sonst alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte ich ihn und legte ihm dabei die Hand auf die mit rotem Stoff bedeckte Schulter. Claus stockte:„Äh,... ehm ja klar. Ist nichts - alles gut!“ Ich schaute ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an:„Bist du sicher?“ Nickend antwortete er:„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Kommst du noch einmal mit raus, gucken, ob auf dem Gelände alles okay ist?“ „Ja klar, kann ich machen!“, bejahte ich. Mit schnellen Schritten liefen wir in den Flur, warfen uns unsere Mäntel über und gingen nach draußen, in den kalten Wind. Claus wollte sichergehen, das alle Gebäude rund um die Halle unbeschadet waren, damit sich die Elfen bei ihrer Arbeit und die Rentiere in ihren Ställen nicht erkälteten. Denn gerade jetzt, einige Wochen vor Weihnachten, war jeder Helfer von hoher Bedeutung für die Vorbereitungen. Wir liefen an der großen Halle vorbei. Durch die großen Fenster konnte man Claus' Helferlein beim Arbeiten sehen, sie waren wirklich fleißig, das muss man ihnen lassen. Immer hatten alle dort ein munteres Lied oder Pfeifen auf den Lippen, unterhielten sich, lachten miteinander und hatten tatsächlich Spaß an ihrer anstrengenden Arbeit. Und auch jetzt sah man, dass sie lächelnd an ihren Aufgaben arbeiteten, die Stoffe webten, Kekse backten und das Spielzeug anmalten. „Hier scheint alles okay zu sein!“, murmelte Claus und lief weiter. Gleich neben der großen Halle standen die Rentierställe, in denen sich seine wichtigsten Begleiter an besonders stürmischen Tagen und kalten Nächten am liebsten aufhielten. Auch hier schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, denn nirgends lagen Ziegel auf dem Boden. Claus klopfte an den Fenstern der Ställe, um jedem seiner Freunde einen guten Tag zu wünschen, sie erwiderten mit einem Nicken und widmeten sich dann sogleich wieder ihrem Essen, welches sie gerade von einigen Elfenkindern, die sich gerne oftmals mit den Rentieren beschäftigten, bekommen hatten. Ich musste lächeln, als ich die glücklichen Gesichter der Kinder sah, welche den Rentieren das Fell kämmten, sie streichelten und sie beim Fressen beobachteten. Sie mussten sich keine Sorgen machten, was der Sturm anrichten könnte, die einzigen Sorgen, die sie hatten, waren die Noten in der Schule. Obwohl auch dies schon ausreichend war, für so eine junge Seele. Wir liefen weiter. „Sieht so aus, als wäre alles okay. Noch. Wir müssen schauen, wie sich der Sturm entwickelt und uns dagegen schützen.“, sprach er und streckte mir die Hand zur Verabschiedung entgegen, „Pass auf dich auf, mein Bester, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, sobald es etwas neues gibt!“ Ich packte seine Hand und schüttelte sie:„Ja. Mach das. Ich werde mich auf den Heimweg machen und schauen, was mit dem Sturm passiert.“ Sobald seine Hand meine verließ, steckte ich meine Hand wieder in meine Jackentasche, da sie im kalten Wind immer roter wurde. „Bis bald!“, rief er und lief wieder in Richtung Werkstatt. In die Richtung seines molligwarmen Hauses. Zu seiner Frau. Und ich lief wieder nach Hause. Es fühlte sich einsam an, mit dem Gedanken zu laufen, dass Zuhause niemand warten würde, niemand da war der, den Ofen anheizte und mir einen Tee machte. Man könnte fast sagen, ich sei neidisch. Ha! Ich musste lachen. Ich – neidisch? Auf meinen besten Freund? Papperlapapp! Ich gönnte Claus sein Glück, welches schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit währte, er hatte es durchaus verdient. So viel Glück und Liebe wie er jedes Jahr wieder über die Erde brachte. Wahrscheinlich fraß mich die ewige Einsamkeit einfach nur auf. Ich sollte mir eine Frau suchen. Mit diesen kalten Gedanken lief ich in die Richtung meines kalten Zuhauses. ' '''Kapitel 2 – Regen' Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein paar kräftige, in Wollhandschuhe gesteckte Fäuste gegen meine Tür schlugen. Ich würde sagen, dass sie schon fast panisch immer wieder gegen die zu einer Tür verarbeiteten Eiche klopften. Ich eilte zur Tür, denn ich wusste, dieses laute Geräusch konnte nur Claus von sich geben. Ein verzweifelter, trübseliger Mann im roten Mantel schaute mich an. „Komm mit, ich muss dir etwas zeigen!“, sagte er, wartete bis ich mir meine Schuhe und den Mantel anzog, mir die Mütze über die lichten Haare zog und den Schal umwarf. Der Wind zog immer noch kalt um unsere Gewänder, begleitet von einer ordentlichen Prise Nieselregen. „Das Wetter scheint sich zu verschlechtern“, murmelte ich und schaute hinauf zu Claus, der zwei gute Köpfe größter war als ich, während wir in Richtung der Rentierställe liefen. „Verzeih, aber gerade ist das für mich eher nebensächlich!“, seufzte er und blieb stehen. Ich verfolgte seinen Blick, der mich zum Boden lotste, schaute hinab und konnte es nicht fassen. Zwei leere Augen schauten geradeaus, vier steife Beine lagen am Boden, gebunden an einen regungslosen Rumpf. Rudolph lag im blutroten Matschschnee, sein letzter Atemzug war schon vor einigen Minuten mit einer eisigen Windböe davongeflogen. Hinauf in die Ewigkeit des Himmels, die unendlichen Weiten, die sich nach oben erstrecken. Seine rote Nase war blass, verblasst wie das Licht in seinen Augen. Er war tot. Ich betrachtete ihn einige Minuten lang, um das, was dort vor mir liegt, begreifen zu können. Ich seufzte und strich mir eine Träne von der Wange:„Wir sollten ihn begraben!“ Claus nickt:„Ja, ihm, dem Anführer, die letzte Ehre erweisen!“ Da der Mord nur einige Meter hinter den Ställen geschehen war, holten wir uns zwei Schaufeln aus diesem und begruben Rudolph. Es tat weh, seine schlaffen Glieder in den Armen zu halten und ihn in das geschaufelte Loch zu legen. Fast war es wie eine Art Versuch, all dies zu vergessen, die Bilder im Kopf von dem im Blut liegendem Rentier, zu verwerfen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn – dachte ich. Doch auch nachdem wir das Loch wieder mit dem vom Regen und Schnee nassen Matsch zugemacht hatten, ließ es mich nicht los. „Wer zur Hölle macht denn so was?“, fragte ich und warf meine Schaufel wütend auf den Boden. Claus wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaffte unsere Schaufeln weg:„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn ich es nicht weiß, ich weiß nämlich genauso wenig ob ich denjenigen dann nicht auch in solch ein Loch schmeißen würde...“, er seufzte, „Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen, danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber ich brauche jetzt wirklich Zeit für mich!“ Ich nickte und verstand:„Klar, Großer!“, ich klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und lief nach Hause. In den folgenden Tagen klopfte es fast täglich an meiner Tür, und immer ging es um das Begräbnis eines weiteren Rentieres. Mit jedem Tag wurde der Mord bestialischer. So wie Rudolph lediglich mit einigen Messerstichen erstochen wurde, wurden den anderen Rentieren die Haut abgezogen, die Gedärme hingen ihnen aus den Bäuchen oder ihr Gesicht wurde ihnen verstümmelt, so dass man sie nicht mal mehr genau identifizieren konnte, außer Claus, welcher jedes „seiner Kinder“ besser kannte als seine eigene Manteltasche. Wir fragten uns, wer in der Lage wäre, solche Verbrechen zu begehen, und wir hatten keinen blassen Schimmer. Niemand in diesem kleinen Dörflein kam uns so unmenschlich vor, dass er ein Rentier so zurichten könnte. Eines Abends saßen Claus und ich in seinem warmen Wohnzimmer und seine Frau Eirys setzte sich zu uns und mutmaßte mit uns, wer für diese widerwärtigen Taten verantwortlich sein könnte. „Die Elfen? Haben sie nicht schon öfter gesagt, sie fühlen sich ungerecht bezahlt?“, spekulierte sie und guckte mit ihrem makellosen Gesicht ganz ernst zu Claus, und wirkte seltsam teilnahmslos, was sie aber dennoch wunderschön aussehen ließ. Sie war wie ein Kunstwerk. Als hätte ihr Schöpfer sie gemalt, aus weißer Farbe. Ihre blasse Haut war rein und glatt, ihre vollen, geschwungenen Lippen wirkten anmutig, ihre Figur war zierlich, ihre langen weißen Haare waren gewellt und fielen unbefangen an ihren Schultern hinunter und ihre Stimme musste die eines Engels sein. Claus muss sich glücklich schätzen, solch eine traumhafte Frau an seiner Seite zu haben, dachte ich, als ich sie ansah. Dennoch wirkte sie ernst, distanziert und kühl wie der eisige Wind, draußen vor den Fenstern. Sie schien unnahbar, wie als hielt sie etwas zurück, zu sagen, was sie sagen will. Claus ignorierte Eirys' Distanziertheit und schloss aus, dass es einer der Elfen war, er hatte sie bereits befragt und sie waren alle in heller Aufruhr als er sie beschuldigte, Empörung hatte sich breit gemacht. Elfen konnten nicht lügen, jedenfalls nicht ohne dass man es bemerke, denn ihre Wangen laufen dann rot an, wie der Schnee, wenn er mit Blut getränkt ist. Und niemandes Wangen liefen rot an, als Claus fragte, ob es einer von ihnen gewesen sei, und alle waren anwesend. „Ausgeschlossen!“, sagte er, „Es muss jemand anderes gewesen sein!“ Wir grübelten weiter, doch Eirys klagte schon einige Zeit später über Müdigkeit, verließ den Raum und bat uns, unser Gespräch zu vertagen. Und so war es. Ich zog mir meinen Mantel wieder an und lief nach Hause, wir waren dem Mörder so kein Stück auf die Fährte gekommen und das Wetterproblem schien sich auch nicht von allein so lösen. Von Tag zu Tag schien es schlimmer zu werden. Der anhaltende Regen schien langsam aber sicher in Schnee überzugehen und der Wind ließ alles andere als ab. Ich wusste schon jetzt, dass es alles andere als gut enden würde. ''' '''Kapitel 3 – Schnee' Einige Tage später klopfte ich an Claus' Tür, das Wetter verschlimmerte sich immer mehr. Meterweise Schnee fiel am Tag hinab und die Elfen begannen bereits Probleme mit der Entsorgung zu bekommen, es war schon jetzt klar, dass Heilig Abend, heute, ausfallen musste. Es waren keine Rentiere mehr am Leben und die Elfen hatten nicht mal ansatzweise alle Geschenke zusammen, die man für Milliarden von Kindern auf der ganzen Erde bräuchte. Claus machte mir die Tür auf und ich blickte in ein Gesicht mit verweinten, roten Augen. „Was zur …? Was ist los?“, fragte ich und betrat das warme Haus. Er schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht:„Ich habe etwas getan, was ich niemals hätte tun sollen!“ Wir liefen ins Wohnzimmer, an einigen Türen vorbei und ließen uns in die Sessel fallen. Es schien erneut niemand außer uns hier zu sein – keine Spur von Eirys. „Was hast du gemacht? Erzähl!“, forderte ich ihn auf. Er schnaubte und räusperte sich, nachdem er laut Luft eingesogen hatte, begann er stotternd auf mein Fordern einzugehen:„Ja, also weißt du..“, er stockte und hielt sich den Kopf, es schien ihn sichtlich mitzunehmen. Seine Haare wirkten grauer als sonst und seine Haut fahl und blass. „Vor kurzem war eine Frau hier im Dorf. Sie... sie war so hübsch und sie kam her und... man!“, schrie er, „Ich konnte nicht anders, ich bin doch auch nur ein Kerl, verdammt!“ Ich riss die Augen auf:„Was hast du getan?“, ich musste an Eirys' Schönheit denken, „Du hast Eirys betrogen? Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!“ Er stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare:„Verdammt man, doch! Sie hat mich verführt, es war wie als könne ich nicht anders, als wäre ich in Trance.“ „Das würde immerhin deine Dummheit erklären! Man, wie kannst du dieser Frau nur fremdgehen, jeder hier wäre froh, sie auch nur küssen zu dürfen und du hast sie seit Jahrhunderten zur Frau und dann“, meine Stimme hob sich, „gehst du ihr fremd?“ „Ich habe eine Vermutung, weißt du...“, murmelte Claus. Ich zischte:„Mh, dass du den Verstand verloren hast, oder was?“ „Erzähl keinen Stuss! Nein. Hab ich dir je erzählt, warum Eirys und ich sind, was wir sind?“ Langsam aber bestimmt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Dann hör jetzt genau zu!“, murmelte er und begann zu erzählen. ' Kapitel 4 – Hagel' „Ich war einst ein alter Mann, gepackt von der Pest und der Tod streckte bereits die Hand nach mir aus, versuchte mich zu packen und nur mit viel Müh' schaffte ich es mich, über einige Monate, aus seinen starken Griffen zu lösen. Dennoch lebte ich mit jedem Tag ein bisschen weniger, war mit jedem Tag ein Stückchen mehr tot. Eirys, damals schon so schön wie frisch gefallener Schnee auf den Wiesen, verliebte sich in mich, schon bevor ich krank und geschwächt war, und obwohl ich hochinfektiös war, war sie jede einzelne Sekunde an meiner Seite. Unendlich starke Liebe verband uns von Anfang an. Sie wollte mich nicht sterben lassen, so wäre sie lieber selbst an meiner Stelle gestorben. Eines Tages packte sie mich an der Hand, hob meine Bettdecke hoch und half mir aufzustehen. Ich fragte sie, was sie vorhabe und sie sagte nur, sie habe einen Weg gefunden, all dies enden zu lassen. Erst dachte ich daran, dass sie mich zur alten Schlucht führen wolle, doch sie schlug den anderen Weg ein. Eine kleine Hütte, heruntergekommen, alt und bedeckt mit Moos, stand auf einmal vor uns. Meine Augen, meine Glieder wurden schwerer und schwerer mit jedem Schritt. Eirys klopfte und eine alte Frau öffnete die Tür. Sie war mindestens so alt wie die Erde selbst und die Zähne schienen ihre Mundhöhle schon vor langer Zeit verlassen zu haben, hässlich wie die Nacht war sie. Sie sagte, sie habe uns erwartet, sie wusste, dass wir kommen würden und bat uns hinein. Lotste mich auf einen Stuhl und Eirys neben mich. Eirys bat sie um Hilfe, für mich, für uns und die Alte gewährte. Sie murmelte unverständliche Worte während sie ihre Hände über unsere Köpfe hielt, sie verzauberte uns. Als sie damit fertig war sagte sie zu uns, dass unsere Liebe uns ab dem diesigen Tage unsterblich machen würde, der Haken daran aber wäre, dass alle 850 Jahre etwas in unser Leben treten würde, welches alles veränderte. Wir sahen kein Problem darin, was solle uns schon trennen, und dass wir beieinander sind, war uns das wichtigste. So waren wir seit diesem Tage unsterblich und machten es uns zur Aufgabe, überall auf der Welt Liebe zu verteilen - von der wir beide so viel hatten. In den letzten 850 Jahren, jedes Jahr, an dem Tag, an dem wir unsterblich wurden. Dem 24. Dezember.“ Ich musste schlucken:„Und vor kurzem waren 850 Jahre um?“ „Nicht ganz...“, antwortete Claus, „das sind sie erst heute, an Weihnachten. Die alte Hexe hat uns betrogen! Sie … sie war es! Sie war es in schöner Gestalt, verzaubert hat sie sich und mich gleich obendrein. Eirys hat es gesehen, seitdem versucht sie so viel Zeit wie möglich woanders zu verbringen. Seitdem ist das Wetter so schrecklich! SEITDEM IST ALLES ANDERS!“, schrie er. Draußen begannen nun die Hagelkörner krachend gegen die Fensterscheiben zu fliegen, erst kleine, dann immer größere. Meinen Kopf mit den Händen stützend guckte ich auf den Boden und lauschte Claus' leisen Worten. „Zugeflüstert hat die Hexe mir, nachdem sie mich verführt hatte.. Geflüstert hat sie, dass wir nun unendlich traurig werden sollen. Es sei die Kehrseite des Fluches, welche ihr ihre Macht verleihe, die Traurigkeit, die Macht der Traurigkeit!“, murmelte er, „Unsere Wege sollten sich trennen!“ Hin und her schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, das alles nicht wahrhaben wollend, das alles nicht realisieren wollend:„Nein, nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein!“ Claus begann zu weinen, er wirkte mindestens so schwach wie er damals gewesen sein musste. Die Schläge an den Fensterscheiben wurden immer wuchtiger, die Hagelkörner begannen, groß wie Orangen, das Glas zum Brechen zu bringen und lagen nun vor unseren Füßen im Wohnzimmer. Und der Wind, der durch das kaputte Fenster wehte, war eisig und der Schnee und den Hagel, den er mit sich trug, bedeckte nun fast schon den gesamten Teppich. ' Kapitel 5 – Blizzard''' Claus stand auf, warf sich seinen Mantel über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Ich tat es ihm gleich und wir gingen in den eisigen Eissturm nach draußen. Einige Meter vor uns, in der Luft, umhüllt von wirbelndem Schnee und Hagelkörnern schwebte Eirys. Auf einmal, als sie uns erblickte, wurde alles dunkler. Die Wolken über unseren Köpfen waren nun nicht mehr weiß, nicht mehr weiß wie Schnee, auch nicht grau, so wie man es kennt, wenn es stürmt – nein! Sie wurden schwarz und es war kein Himmel mehr zu sehen. Blitze zuckten aus ihnen hervor und die Hagelkörner flogen aus ihnen heraus, wie Patronen aus einer Pistole. Ihre schönen, einst weißen Haare, nun grau wie die einer alten Frau. Ihre Augen leer, ohne Gefühl, schwarz wie die Nacht. „Eirys, was tust du da?“, schrie Claus und versuchte näher an sie heranzukommen, doch sie schleuderte einen gigantischen Eisbrocken nach ihm. „Komm mir nicht näher, Dummkopf! Ich weiß, was du getan hast! Ich habe euch gesehen! Dich und diese Hexe!“, schrie sie und feuerte scharfgeschliffene Eiszapfen nach uns. Sie verfehlte uns nur knapp. „Also warst du das? Das alles? Das Wetter, die Rentiere?“, fragte ich. Sie lächelte milde, doch in diesem Lächeln lag etwas krankes, unnormales:„Hah! Jetzt habt ihr es auch endlich verstanden, ihr unterbelichteten Narren.“ Ich sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzerrte, und Eiszapfen aus ihrer Haut stachen, sie schien zu mutieren. „Weißt du noch Claus“, krisch sie in einem schrillen Ton, „was wir uns zur Aufgabe machten? Liebe zu verteilen auf der ganzen Welt... Hier ist nun keine Liebe mehr. Ich empfinde nichts als Hass! Hass, Hass, Hass!“, schrie sie. Claus ging auf die Knie, all das schien zu viel für ihn zu sein. „Verzeih mir, ich liebe dich doch, bitte!“, rief er empor zu dem, in der Luft schwebendem, Monstrum, welches er einst seine Frau nannte. Sie sah nicht mehr aus wie sie einst aussah, sie war hässlich, wahrlich ein Monster, gepackt von Hass, durch den Fluch ausgelöst - gezwungen zu mutieren. Sie streckte die Hände zum Boden und schlug sie über ihren Kopf zusammen und sie brauste in die Höhe, über die dichten, schwarzen Wolken, umhüllt von einem Blizzard der schlimmer war als der eisigste Teil der Hölle. „Ab dem heutigen Tage wird keinem Menschen auf der Welt mehr Gutes geschehen. Ich werde den Hass verbreiten, wie wir einst die Liebe verteilten! Weihnachten wird so wie wir es kannten, nie wieder existieren!“, schallte ihre laute, nun monotone Stimme über unserem Dorf, über unserer Erde wider und sie verschwand über den schwarzen Wolken und ließ nun, einen Tag lang, jedes Jahr, den Hass in ihrem Herzen, in Form eines alles zerstörenden Sturmes, bestimmen. Ich fand Claus ein Jahr später in seinem Sessel liegend vor. Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Die Haustür stand offen und der ganze Flur war voller Schnee. Überall Schnee. Ich hatte ein Déjà-vu. Dieser Flur, dieser weiße Flur, weiß, weil er voller Schnee war, kam mir so bekannt vor. Ich dachte an die Ereignisse von vor einem Jahr, was alles geschehen ist. Ich schritt durch das Weiß und stand in Claus' Wohnzimmer. Ich erblicke ihn. Neben ihm stand eine fast leere Schale Nüsse und ich wusste, dass er an einer schweren Nussallergie litt. Ich hielt mein Ohr an seine, mit rotem Samt bedeckte Brust – sein gutmütiges Herz schlug nicht mehr. Neben ihm lag ein Brief:„Nun verstehe ich... dass die Unendlichkeit, die Unsterblichkeit, kein Segen, sondern ein Fluch ist!“, stand in einer stark verzerrten, verwackelten Schrift darauf. Ich knickte neben ihm ein. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich: Weihnachten war tot. Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Fantasy